I won't lose to you Roxas!
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: I the GREAT ninja Yuffie Kisaragi will get a kiss and a hug from Sora by the end of this month! If I don’t I will do whatever you say Roxas for a whole two weeks! For I the GREAT ninja Yuffie never backs down! Unless you bribe me with candy that is!


Summary: I the_** GREAT **_ninja Yuffie Kisaragi will get a kiss and a hug from Sora by the end of this month! If I don't I will do whatever you say Roxas for a whole two weeks! For I the GREAT ninja Yuffie never backs down! Unless you bribe me with candy that is!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash backs / Dreams / Memories_

I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters.

They Belong to Square Enix

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Chapter 1

The start of the bet!

Day 0

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Yuffie sat next to Roxas on the clock tower looking out over Twilight Town.

Yuffie was a spunky young 15 year old girl, she had short black hair and eyes, she wore a black tank top that showed her mid drift and silver short shorts with a buckle, she also wore combat boots and knee high socks, she had a black head band tied around her head, she was also eating her sea-salt ice-cream greedily.

"Hey Yuffie…if you're such a great ninja how about we make a bet." Roxas said smirking as he at his sea-salt ice-cream.

Roxas had spiky blond hair and deep azure eyes, he wore a white zipper up shirt and an open white jacket with a checker pattern on it, he also wore white pants with pure black color at the top of his pants, he wore black shoes with red outlining and had an X shaped zipper clip, and to top his look of he had two checker finger warmers on his index finger and middle finger.

Yuffie looked at Roxas with a glare as he said that and she hurried to finish her ice-cream, "Ow! Brain freeeeeeeeeeeze!" She whined as she finished and puffed her cheeks out at Roxas when he laughed, she then asked, "Yeah what kinda bet Roxy?"

Roxas in turn glowered at her for the nick name, "If you can get Sora to hug and kiss you by the end of this month I will do whatever you want." He said with a sweet sly smile.

"And if you win?" Yuffie asked with a raised eyebrow, 'Roxas is a sly one…he will want something in return.' She thought as her mental chibi jumped around wearing boxing gloves and said, 'I WONT LOSE TO HIM! I AM GREAT! I AM A GREAT NINJAA!' Yuffie in turn sweat dropped at her imagination.

"If I win, you will do whatever I say for a month." Roxas said his sweet sly smile turning into a smirk.

"Why would I agree to that bet?" Yuffie said with a sweet smile.

"Wow I didn't expect the so called _**GREAT NINJA**_ Yuffie would back down from a challenge!" Roxas said smirking at her as he saw anger rise in her eyes.

Yuffie then jumped up and placed her hands on her hips as she declared, "What was that!? I the _**GREAT NINJA YUFFIE**_ will get a hug and kiss from Sora by the end of this month! If I don't I will do whatever you say Roxas for a whole MONTH. For I the _**Great Ninja Yuffie**_ never backs down!" With that said Yuffie marched away to go plan, 'OH! SNIKERDOODLES! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?' she cried mentally as her chibi was boxing still.

X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Roxas watched her back a look of amusement dancing threw his azure eyes, he chuckled after her as he talked to himself, "Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie…you're going to have to try hard to get my other to open up to you, he already does like you….but is too dense to know it. I can't wait to see what you will do…and if you fail…your mine for a whole month." Roxas then got up smirking as he started to follow Yuffie as he shared a house with Leon, Cloud, Sora, Namine, and Yuffie.

X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Yuffie entered the house to see Leon and Cloud making out and Namine was videotaping it and she covered her eyes, "GAH! MY EYES! MY EYES! I may LOOOVE yoai but seeing my buds doing it Is WEEEIRD!" she then ran to her room.

Leon pulled back from Cloud and looked after Yuffie amused.

Cloud chuckled and looked at Namine, "Got enough for the yoai fan club now?" he asked.

Namine smiled and nodded and said, "Yep! I got enough! I'll edit it in my room!" She then skipped off happily.

Leon and Cloud looked at each other and laughed silently.

X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Yuffie was jumping on her bed as she ranted to herself, "Snikerdoodles! How do I get Sora to pay attention to me when Kairi is all OVER HIM! This will be hard…Unless I ask him to train me! Yeah! Ask if he can teach me some magic or something! I will not lose to Roxas!" She declared jumping up and down on her bed.

Just then a knock on her door sounded and the voice of the person the bet was on began to speak, "Yuffie? You in there? It's Sora can I come in?" he asked threw the door.

Yuffie froze in mid jump and flailed as she fell off the bed with a bang when she heard him, "SNIKER DOOODLES!!" she called as she fell.

Sora barged into the room and looked down at Yuffie who was sprawled on the ground, "Yuffie! Are you alright?!" Sora asked as he ran over to her and held out his hand for her.

Yuffie took the time to take his appearance in, he looked like Roxas but different, Roxas had that sad bad boy thing about him while Sora had that sweet boyish side and cute looks, she let her eyes travel around him to take in his spiky brown hair, deep azure eyes, his new outfit which consisted of a black zipper up shirt and an open jacket he had on baggy black long pants that had blue, red, and yellow straps going everywhere, big black shoes with yellow outlining on it, and fingerless gloves and to top off his look his crown shaped necklace, 'He is so cute.' She thought.

Sora blinked still holding his hand out, "Yuffie?" he asked

Yuffie then snapped out of it and took his hand, "Yeah! I am fine! Hey Sora…can I ask you something?" Yuffie said then asked.

Sora looked down at her as he helped her up, "Sure? But with what?" he asked curiously.

"Can you teach me some magic pwease?" Yuffie asked clasping her hands under her chin giving him the most cute and pathetic puppy dog look every which no one can so no to.

Sora blushed a bit at the look, 'Erk…not the _**look**_!' he thought then smiled, "Sure. I wouldn't mind Yuffie!" he said happily.

Yuffie felt a small blush creep up on her face as she heard a giggle, and three coughs.

Sora and Yuffie turned to see Roxas smirking, Leon and Cloud scowling, and Namine filming.

"You two are holding hands." Roxas pointed out smirking.

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Why." He demanded.

Cloud said, "Yes why." He looked blank.

Sora's eyes widened and he blushed dark red and pulled his hand back and yelled, "Um…gotta run! Be back for dinner!" With that Sora fled like his life depended on it as Leon and Cloud stormed after him.

Namine giggled and ran off to follow while filming.

Yuffie glared at Roxas and said, "Poop head!" She then slammed the door in his face.

Roxas chuckled as he stared at the door as he headed for his room to plot.

X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Yuffie looked around her room and smiled brightly, "Well I get to spend time with So-chan! This will be great! Roxas may be Sora's other but their thoughts and hearts are totally different! They act different! They really aren't the same…each their own person…but look out Sora here I come! I won't lose to you ROXAS!" Yuffie pumped her fist in the air and cheered.

X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

**Authors Note:**

Finally found this again. Edited it. And shall post it again. I loved writing this it was so much fun.

Spirit of Ryuu


End file.
